My Little Human
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Doctor Whooves takes Derpy and the mane six on a trip to see the creation of Princess Luna and Celestia but the TARDIS goes wrong and brings them to our world, and they mysteriously become humans! DoctorxDerpy and every pony has her own relationship in her chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is my first MLP fanfic and I hope everyone likes it. **_

_**~Em-Chan!**_

"So Derpy, why have you brought us all here?" Twilight asked as she made her way into Doctor Whooves' Pony Call Box which was sitting in the middle of a clearing in the Everfree Forest. For those ponies who hadn't ventured into the blue box before their were dropped jaws and whispers of 'It's bigger on the inside!'.

"Well… ummm… I don't remember!" The grey Pegasus said giggling. Then she turned to the Doctor who was pulling various knobs and levers on the console. "Where are we going Doctor?"

"We are going to the birth of our dear princesses." The mane six gasped loudly and the Doctor smirked at their faces. Twilight began squealing excitedly about all the first hand information she would gain from the experience. Once the mare was finished putting in the coordinates the TARDIS shot off with the usual whooshing noises and lurching motions that sent everypony flying. When the time machine came to a stop the ponies were thrown out and there was a large flash of light.

Once the blinding flash subsided they found themselves in a large field of lush grass in the middle of freaking NO WHERE. Suddenly there was blood curdling screech from Rarity.

"What in Equestria has happened to me?" They all looked toward the commotion to find that Rarity had become some strange unknown creature. Instead of flanks she had long gangly looking pink things with smaller gangly pink things sticking off the ends. Although she still had her luscious purple mane her tail was missing. And for some reason she had these cushy sack like thingies on her chest. Adorning her body was a white, somewhat lacy strapless dress. And needle like things with her cutie mark dangling on the end stuck into her ears. Soon everypony was looking down at themselves to find out they had been turned into the same kind of strange pink looking creatures.

"These were in a book I read once," Twilight gasped in realization. "They're called humans, I never believed they truly existed but this is amazing!" Twilight's appearance was like Rarity's; the usual mane, no tail, pale gangly arms and legs, except while Rarity had breasts Twilight's chest was as flat as a brick wall. And her outfit was a purple and pink plaid skirt with her cutie mark on the bottom corner, and a purple turtleneck sweater.

"Pssh as if! This whole situation is 20% lamer than usual." Rainbow Dash snorted from her spot under a tree; her multi-colored mane shone brightly against her light blue jacket, track shorts (with her cutie mark on the back), and running shoes. A pair of worn leather goggles hung around her neck and surprisingly, her wings fluttered on her human back. She didn't possess the biggest boobs in her human form, but they were still boobs.

"Oh c'mon y'all it aint that bad," Apple Jack was sitting on a branch a few feet above Rainbow Dash; she wore denim shorts, that had her cutie mark sewn into the bottom of the right pants leg, a red plaid collared shirt covered her fairly sized chest, and a cowboy hat sat atop her golden blonde hair. Her legs were extremely well toned, probably from kicking all those apple trees.

"This is all very strange…" Fluttershy said in her quiet voice from where she sat. She was very thin and tiny and her pink hair was hiding half of her face. She was wearing a poofy sleeved short sleeved yellow shirt and a long ruffly pink skirt. Around her neck was a necklace holding her butterfly cutie mark. And her yellow wings flapped in a shy way behind her.

"It's definitely super duper strange, but super fun too!" Pinkie Pie laughed cheerfully as she pulled on her poofy, curly, long pink hair, wiggled her toes, stuck out her tongue, and did other random things to explore her new body; which was covered with a pink tank top that had rainbow sparkles shaped like her cutie mark all over it and a matching miniskirt.

"This is most definitely a curious situation," The Doctor mused. "But I like the bowtie, bowties are cool." Indeed the Doctor had a dark red bowtie along with a brown suit and suspenders. He had a pin shaped like his hour glass cutie mark on his suit jacket lapel. His dark brown hair curved around his forehead in an odd way. (Okay I am terrible at describing the Doctor's hair. Please I'm begging you go Google image Matt Smith Doctor Who so you know what I'm trying to describe. ~)

Off to the side was a loud giggle and everyone looked to find Derpy squeezing her gigantic boobs through her grey cotton short sleeved shirt. Across her chest was a picture of bubbles, her cutie mark. And she had on grey shorts. Her grey wings flapped happily but clumsily on her back.

"They're fun to play with!" With that there was a loud boing noise (Note: It's a cartoon show, I had to make up a noise for this XP) and there was a large tent shape in Doctor Whooves pants. Derpy, not knowing what the hell a boner was, just pointed and laughed at the Doctor's plight. Pinkie pranced over and started poking it, trying to figure out just what the heck it was. The Doctor bit his lip to prevent any noise from escaping then he threw Pinkie off and dashed into his TARDIS faster than a sonic rainboom!

"Whats his deal?" Apple Jack asked as she hopped down from her perch.

"Oh I bet he's just run off to play with his space toys." Twilight said airily. But she knew the true reason for the Doctor's disappearance; she just didn't want to have to explain it to her friends.

"Or to make muffins!" Derpy said happily while she continued to squish her breasts.

"Okay are we actually gonna go do things with these new bodies or are we just gonna sit around here being lame?" Rainbow Dash asked as she walked over to the others.

"Yah lets go!" Pinkie Pie shouted enthusiastically.

"Wait," Fluttershy shouted the loudest she could, which was just a whisper. "We don't even know where we are. What if we get lost or eaten by scary creatures?"

"Maybe we should ask Doctor Whooves about it. His TARDIS brought us here, so it should know where 'here' is." Apple Jack suggested. With that the ponies clumsily wobbled over to the big blue box, they were still new to walking on two legs instead of four, and opened the door to search for the Doctor. Luckily he happened to be walking down the stairs to the control module at that very moment; for some reason he had no trouble walking on two legs. Had he done this before? "Hey Doctor! Do you know where in tarnation we are anyways?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," The Doctor announced triumphantly. He moved a few levers and a big blue and green holographic ball floated in the air above them. "This is Earth, a fascinating planet, populated by thousands of types of animals, bugs, nature," Fluttershy instantly brightened at this news and began surveying her surroundings more closely; hoping to find some adorable woodland animals like the ones back in Ponyville that she loved so dearly. "They have this thing called an atmosphere that creates all kinds of weather; the inhabitants don't control their weather like we do in Equestria." Rainbow Dash started looking up at the clear sky in curiosity. "This planet is mostly populated by things called humans that have relatively the same appearance as you. But it changes from person to person just like ponies."

"This is all so fascinating!" Twilight exclaimed as she bounced up and down on her new feet, kind of like the way Pinkie would when she was planning a 'super duper extra mega special party!' "What sort of things are there on this 'Earth'?"

"It'd be easier to tell you what they _don't _have." Doctor Whooves clicked a button and the hologram of earth changed to a slideshow of all the wonders of Earth. There were towering cities, cascading waterfalls, incredible architecture, thundering roller coasters, wild animal preserves, national parks, and so many other glorious things. All the ponies stared in awe; squealing when something fun caught their eye. Derpy nearly collapsed from excitement when she saw a bakery FULL of muffins. Pinkie Pie actually jumped up and tried to eat the hologram when a cake shop appeared. "So what do you all think?" He asked when the holographic slideshow dissolved into the air.

"I think, where do we start?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly.

"The cake shops!" Pinkie screamed.

"The libraries!" Twilight exclaimed.

"The apple fields!" Apple Jack countered.

"I think we should go to one of the animal preserves." Fluttershy said quietly but energetically.

"Those ideas are all terrible! We should go to the rollercoasters!" Rainbow Dash whined.

"MUFFINS!" Derpy shouted at the top of her lungs above all the clamor. The Doctor sighed in amusement as the ponies fought over where they would go first.

"How about you all go off in different directions and explore Earth on your own?" The young ponies brightened at his suggestion.

"That's a great idea Doctor!" And with that the ponies thanked him and eagerly galloped out of the time machine and towards their desires.

_**Alright my first chapter is done! :D Next chapters will be each ponies point of view and their own discoveries of our human world! :D Next up is Rainbow Dash! Also my dear bronies if you do not know who Doctor Whooves is based off of I HIGHLY suggest you watch the freakin fantastically amazing television show Doctor Who! And if you do know what that is, you are officially my favorite person ever! :D:D:D well unless you ship Amy Rory….then I will shun your existence ):l ;D Luv you all bronies! **_

_**~Em-chan**_


	2. Rainbow Dash!

_**NEW CHAPPIE MY BRONIES! Note, I know some of you were dissatisfied with the quality of my story so I edited the first chapter and it can be found on my fanfiction account .net/~haruhinozuka note for nicholasisapony: when you suggested I do Fluttershy next the whole idea formed in my head but sadly it twas only half baked so this chap will be ALLLLL about Dashie! ;D Enjoy my childrens!**_

**(POV RAINBOW DASH)**

"Okay where the heck are all the roller coasters?" I yelled as I collapsed on the dirt road I'd been traveling on for a _whole hour_! Suddenly I heard a thundering of feet and a group of teens came jogging into view; hot, _male_ teens. When the leader of the pack saw my prone form sprawled across the road he sprinted forward.

"Holy cow are you okay?" He asked as he got down on his knees to inspect me. He had dark orange hair with yellow tips, tan skin, and enough muscles to compete with Big Macintosh. He was wearing dark blue running shorts, shoes, and a short sleeved t-shirt. On the left sleeve of his shirt was a yellow lightning bolt. _Oh Celestia he's hot! _I squealed inside my head.

"Yah," I said as I hopped up and brushed myself off. His buddies had just run up to us; both were tan and muscley but one had dark blue hair and the other had spiked bright yellow. They had the lightning bolt on their left sleeves too. "Just tripped up there."

"Well I'm glad to hear you're okay, the names Fire, what's yours?"

"Rainbow Dash."

"Well that's a weird name!" He laughed jokingly. "But it certainly fits your hair." I smirked at his comment.

"Oh like yours isn't!"

"Touché." During the long pause that ensued he examined my attire. "Are you a runner?"

"Fastest from where I'm from." I stated proudly. That was sort of true. I'm the fastest when I'm using my _wings_ not my _hooves_. Doctor Whooves warning suddenly flashed through my mind; _"All three of you pegasi have to hide your wings when you're out in this world. The humans could get frightened, and that would lead to…unfortunate circumstances." His gaze darkened on the last two words, scaring us silly. _On impulse I flattened my wings against my back even harder.

"Oh? And where are you from?" _Crap! I can't tell them I'm from Ponyville! That doesn't sound like a regular Earth name! Think of something quick!_

"New Yorke City." (That's the Equestria Daily spelling of it.)

"No way! I've always wanted to go to New York City! What's it like?" I'd flown over New Yorke to monitor the weather more times than I can count so I'd seen every part of the city. Hopefully it was like the city they had here.

"Well I live in a much quieter part or the city; we have buildings and stuff but they're not as big as the ones in Manehattan," they assumed when I said this that it was some sort of joke between New Yorkers. Lucky me. "But they're still nice. Also we have a lot more nature where I live."

"Coooll." The two boys chorused behind Fire.

"So where do you guys live?"

"Right here in Danville." Fire raised his eyebrows at my confused look. "How can you be running around here and not even know where you are?"

"I know this sounds weird but I just randomly woke up in a field awhile back, I have no idea how I got here."

"That's weird alright." The blue one said. Finally Fire noticed his two friends behind him.

"Oh right! These are my friends. The blue one is Flyer and the blonde one is Lightning."

"Hey." Flyer said

"Sup." Lightning grinned at me.

"You wanna run with us?" Fire asked, grinning at me.

"Heck yes!" I shouted. Then Lightning smirked over at me.

"That is, _if_ you can keep up with us."

"Oh you are so on!" And with that, we set off down the path together. We talked about everything and anything. I learned about the Olympics; he was skeptical of me not knowing what they were but I convinced him that my family couldn't afford a television. And I told him about the various running competitions from "New York".

"So you guys run through your town's forest to help bring down the leaves for fall?" I nodded and he laughed. "You sure do live in a strange place."

"You have no idea! But the people are even weirder."

"How so?"

"Well one of my friends is obsessed with fashion and always tries to shove us all in girly clothing. Then another one of them is a total egghead and won't get her nose out of a book. And another one…well she's…." I tried to think of a way to describe Pinkie but could only come up with one word. And that _barely_ covered her! "Crazy. But they're all really cool in their own ways."

"And whats this 'Best Young Runner' competition?"

"Well it's where all the bestest, coolest, awesomest runners get together and show off their skills. We run as fast as we can and do all kinds of insane tricks!"

"And did you win?" Fire asked in awe.

"You're darn right I did!"

"Can you show me some of your tricks?" He inquired eagerly. No way could I show him my sonic rainboom without revealing my wings! _Think Rainbow Dash THINK! _

"Sorry can't. They're too amazing for normal eyes to behold."

"Well I'm not normal." He gave me a sideways grin that made me blush seven different shades of red. I begged that he didn't see it, and if he did, he just thought it was because of the running. I had no response to this. Luckily Flyer decided now was the best time to speak.

"Fire were almost to the finish."

"Alright then! Lets sprint." Then they shot off. I growled to myself; No way in Equestria would they beat her in a competition of speed. And with that, I kicked it into high gear and sped off after them, it didn't take me long to completely dust them and make it to a mailbox with a convenient white flag with the words 'finish line' on them. Once they caught up with me they were out of breath.

"Damn," Lightning said while panting. "You weren't kidding about being fast."

"Guess we should call you _Dashie_, huh?" Flyer grinned over at me. At the sound of the dreaded nickname two wingboners popped up from my back and stretched my jacket. Luckily my back was to them so they were pretty well hidden. Disaster avoided

~time skiiiiipppp!~

It had been a very long day of racing and talking and since I had no place to stay Fire volunteered to let me crash at his house. His mom was really nice and made cookies _just_ because I had come over. The woman had just met me and she made me cookies! She was officially my favorite human. Fire and I just sat there in front of the oven talking, waiting for the cookies to be done.

"So what's your favorite movie?" He asked me curiously. We had been having this sort of back and forth question game all day to get to know each other better.

"Don't really have one." His jaw practically dropped.

"How. Can you not. Have. A favorite movie?"

"Remember, no TV." I hoped the lame excuse would work a second time.

"But you could still go to a movie theater!" He blubbered in shock.

"I just don't watch movies that often that's all. I spend most of my time flying. I MEAN RUNNING!" Fire looked at me curiously. I needed some way to cover up my mistake. "Sorry, I kinda dream of flying a lot. I know it's silly but," I trailed off at the end. Not really knowing what to say.

"Rainbow, theres nothing wrong with that dream," He smiled. I blushed madly when suddenly the timer beeped. Be both shot up and yelled, "COOKIES!" I quickly shut off the oven, put on some fluffy oven mitts, and pulled out the gooey chocolate chip cookies. As I began transferring them to a plate Fire poured two glasses of milk. And with our yummy arsenal we plopped ourselves on his couch and popped in the first of many movies he had previously set out for us to watch, _Indiana Jones and The Raiders of The Lost Ark_.

"This doesn't looks laammmeee!" I whined at Fire.

"No its noooottt!"

"It will be!"

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Well, no."

"Then how do you know it'll be boring?"

"I just do!"

"Whatever, but if you love it I get to say I told you so!"

"Pssh! Like that'll happen." Once the credits came rolling up a good two hours later Fire looked over at me and my dropped jaw; a smug smirk adorned his face. He took a deep breath; ready to say those four words that he'd been waiting to say that whole movie. "DON'T SAY IT!"

"I,"  
>"PLEASE DON'T!"<p>

"Told," I was on my knees begging him not to finish his sentence. "You," I leapt up on the couch and did the first thing that came to mind to keep his mouth closed. I kissed him. It was tense and rough at first but when an odd, warm feeling flowed from where our lips went to my head and made me dizzy I softened it; weaving my fingers into his hair while he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

_**YES SCORE! This took me for-fucking-EVER! But I did it! And to everyone who viewed, and a special shout out to my lovely dear friend ulquiorra3339! Who read my story and didn't think it was utter bullshit! :D luv ya girl! Hope you all enjoyed the story and I really REALLY hope you figured out who I modeled Fire, Flyer, and Lightning after ;D Anywhoooooooo comment and tell me who you want the next chapter to be: Twilight Sparkle or Fluttershy?**_


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**SUPER SPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE! I've decided to make a little game for fun. In the last chapter Rainbow Dash encountered three boys. If you can tell me the names of the ponies they're modeled after and what group they're from (that part should give it away) then you get to pick who chapter four is about! (Sorry I've already started writing chapter three…) So comment away bronies!**


	4. Twilight Sparkle!

_**Back again! :D I've got some shitty strep so I've got tons of time on my hands to write ;) Also I was really torn about that whole kiss scene back in chapter two ~ but my dear friend said it'd be an okay idea. And so it became a reality! I've never pictured rainbow dash as a lovey or kissy person so that's why that was weird for me….anywho this chappie is ALL Twilight Sparkle! Extra note: I do not know what the library of congress really looks like so forgive me if im wrong :/ Enjoy! **_

I had been walking along a beaten path for quite some time when a car came out of the blue and stopped beside me. A boy that looked about my age with wavy brown hair and dark green eyes poked his head out the window.

"Are you lost?"

"Yes I am actually. Could you direct me to a good library close by?" The boy grinned up at me.

"I happen to be on my way to one of the best ones around, want a ride?"

"I shouldn't get into a car with a stranger." I said warily. His grin changed to a gentle smile and he put his car in park.

"Well then maybe we should become more acquainted." He said as he stepped out of the car and took my hand, guiding me off the road to an incredibly convenient, quiet, little meadow where we both sat. "So what's your name?"

"Twilight." He immediately grimaced.

"_Please_ tell me you weren't named after the book." I immediately returned his look of displeasure. Even though her books were apparently famous in the human world as well, Stephenie Mare (lol get the pun? Mare kinda sounds like meyer…..just a bit ) was one of most disliked authors throughout Equestria.

"Dear god no!" The boy became relieved. "My parents just liked the name. What's yours?"

"Will."

"Cool. So where are you from Will?"

"Chicago."

"Then where's your accent?"

"I didn't live there for long, just a year, then we moved to this town, Danville. So Twilight, what kinds of books do you like?"

"Well I love all books. What about you?" Will grinned happily.

"I'm the same way!" We sat in the meadow for awhile discussing our favorite books and authors to find we had a lot in common. "Well do you wanna go to that library I was talking about?"

"Yes!" And with that we hopped up from our spots and dashed back to the car. This was by far the most daring thing I'd ever done, not only was I getting into a car with someone I didn't know but they were a guy too! But oddly I was ok with both things. He punched his keys in the ignition and we were off down the dusty road in a flash. On the way to the library we chatted animatedly about anything that came to mind while I observed my surroundings closely. Soon the conversation died down and I drifted off to sleep; my head leaning on the window.

~itty bitty timey wimey skip~

"Twilight….Twilight, wake up." A kind, fuzzy voice spoke to me from what seemed like a great distance while said person shook me gently. "Come on you can't sleep all day, we've got books to read!" I opened my eyes groggily to stare up into the face of Will.

"Hey." I said sleepily as I wiped away my blurry vision, allowing the world to come into focus. "Where are we?"

"Washington D.C. The library is just down the street." At those words I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out of the car. We made a mad dash for the library; slowing down as we walked up to the front. When he said library I thought he meant small, dinky public library. Not ginormous, capitol of the United States, Library of Congress kind of library! I'd read about this in one of my books; it said that this was one of the most notable libraries in the human world! It was a large stone building with an extremely intricately designed roof and plenty of pillars. After walking up the many flight of steps we made it to the revolving glass doors and pushed on through, transporting ourselves into a whole different dimension; the entire place was crowded from floor to ceiling with books, articles, encyclopedias, novels, biographies, you name it! There were aisles of shelves as far as the eye could see, and those were only labeled Historical Fiction! Who knew how many more sections lay hidden in this marvelous labyrinth? Apparently I was about to find out because at that moment Will grabbed my hand and pulled me along to some section of the library.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to him.

"It's a surprise." He grinned happily. When we arrived at our destination I stopped and stared. Shakespeare. My gasp must have been pretty loud because Will laughed and a passing librarian shushed us, making me flinch. It took all my might not to jump up and down and squeal. We immediately pulled down copies of _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_ and began flipping through; stopping when we found a favorite play or a line we loved. After awhile he closed his book and looked at me seriously.

"Do not you love me?" His voice mocked a funny British accent which completely set off his serious look. I looked at him in shock. I'd never been in love so this was something new for me. I didn't really know how to respond; then I remembered the next line.

"No more than reason." I said shyly. He looked a little crestfallen but he quickly covered it up.

"Please Lady Twilight; hear my soul speak: the very instant I saw you, did my heart fly into your service." It was odd normally I wouldn't be interested in guys I hadn't known for a long time. I hadn't even known him a twelve hours but it felt like I'd known him for twelve years.

"I would say I love nothing so well as you." I said; a dark blush lit up her face. Will grabbed one of her hands between his and held it gently.

"Thou and I are two wives to woo peaceably." The two continued on like that for awhile; holding hands and saying sappy Shakespeare quotes to each other until the library had to close for the evening so they opted to walk around the town. Will took her to dinner, showed her all around the town, and brought her to a hill where you could see all of Washington D.C.

"It looks so beautiful at night." Will nodded.

"Hey do you see that bug pointy thing right over there?" I looked over to where his finger was pointing and saw a giant white spire, I nodded. "That's our last stop for the night." I groaned in an over exaggerated way, collapsing onto the grassy slope.

"I can't go on any longer! My legs will give out from exhaustion!" I wailed. Will just laughed and grabbed my arm; pulling me down the hill and getting grass stains on my sweater. "Ok, ok I'll get up!" And with that we ran off laughing to wherever he was taking me.

. . .

It had taken us awhile but we finally made it up all eight hundred and ninety eight steps of the Washington Monument and we were currently gazing out of the observing windows.

"I never knew the stars could be so bright in such a lit up city." I said in awe. Every single star and planet visible to the naked eye was there and twinkling brightly in the night sky.

"Well it could be because were up so high." I nodded in agreement. Out of nowhere Will took my hands in his. I turned to see him staring lovingly at me. "Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love." The next thing I knew Will was kissing me and I just couldn't help but kiss him back.

_**HOLY CRAP THIS TOOK .ERRRR! But I finished! I hope it wasn't too crappy -.- And the winner of my little contest was BlackShock95 and her pick for chapter for was Apple Jack! so be ready bronies! Love you all and happy late easter/spring break! :3**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


	5. Apple Jack

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this sooner I've had this terrible staff infection in my foot for the past couple days and it's been such a bitch! Also I'm kinda all mushy/angry about I guy right now so it might impair my writing skills :l And also I'm sorry if I over do the whole "country" thing or if I completely miss it altogether -_-" I'm terrible at that sort of thing. Also if you see any "grammar mistakes" in Mr. OC's speech they were completely intentional and don't need to be corrected ;) . Oh well; sit back, relax, and enjoy the story ;)**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

"I swear I'm never gonna find any apple fields in this gosh darned place!" Apple Jack shouted in frustration as she stomped along the never ending dirt road. It felt like hours since she'd left her friends in search of some good apple trees to kick; her legs were practically itching in anticipation. Even though she had no idea where the heck she was or where she was going she tried to make the best of the situation. "The land here is mighty nice." She approved as she surveyed her surroundings. There was a tall forest of evergreens to the left side of the road and on her right were large fields full of all kinds of wild flowers. "It could do with some apples though…" Her mind slowly drifted into her set of mind where all she could think about was apples and nothing else was relevant.

Out of nowhere the blonde fell to the ground and was snapped from her thoughts of a certain sweet fruit.

"What the hay?" She complained as she wiped the dust from her eyes. When she looked up to see the cause of her fall her eyes fell on a very handsome boy. A bright blush donned the blonde's cheeks as she took in his appearance; he had short wavy-ish black hair that fell just a little above his eyebrows, and lean, lanky frame which was covered with a white t-shirt and jeans, and deep brown eyes who's rich color rivaled that of the Cake's best Tripley Ripley Fudge Chocolate Delight cake. "Dang I'm sorry, I didn't see ya there." She said apologetically as she stood up, offering him a hand which he took.

"No harm done," He said in a southern accent. "I had my head in the clouds too. What's your name?"

"Apple Jack," She smiled at him. He smirked over at her, eyeing the apple embroidered on her jeans.

"You wouldn't happen to like in apples would you?" Apple Jack rolled her eyes.

"How'd ya know?"

"Lucky guess," He shrugged. "Well if ya like I could show you my family's farm jus' down the way, we got tons of fruit crops like peaches, oranges, an plenty of apples." Apple Jack brightened at the last part.

"You bet I do!" She said excitedly and they set off towards the boy's home. "Wait a second, I don't even know your name." AJ stopped and turned on him.

"RJ," He said simply.

"Does RJ stand for somethin'?"

"Nope it's just RJ." They continued small conversations like this until they made it to the little white wooden fence that surrounded the most amazing farm she'd ever laid eyes on; a large rustic looking barn dominated the land. Cows, pigs, roosters, and horses grazed in the warm glow of the setting orange sun. Then the main attraction caught her eyes and she stared in utter awe; there were acres upon acres of ever kind of fruit tree imaginable! There were plump oranges, sweet peaches, juicy lemons, and ripe kiwis. But the most delectable, delicious, yummy looking apples she'd ever seen. There were red delicious, granny smiths, golden delicious, fuji apples, and so many others! Drool was almost flooding from her mouth at the site.

"Slow down there you haven't even tasted em yet." He closed her mouth and dragged her off into the orchards where he plucked off one of the shiniest reddest looking apples he could find. RJ tossed it over and I nabbed it in between my teeth, biting through the familiar tough skin and 'mmm'ing' in approval as the sweet tangy juice hit my tongue, washing over my taste buds. She would never admit it even if tortured but, these apples were even better than the ones they had back in Ponyville!

"This is amazing!" As Apple Jack was marveling in the taste of the apples a burly man with curly black hair walked over, dragging a wheel barrow full of apples behind him.

"Son who's this here?" The man inquired as he put down the cart of apples.

"This is Apple Jack; jus' met her out on the road." AJ thought the man would be suspicious of a girl his son had just found on the side of the road being on his property but he just gave her a warm toothy smile and extended his large beefy hand.

"Pleasure to meetcha!" He eyed the apple in her hand and again Apple Jack's worries welled up; What if he got mad for her eating his apples without his consent? But her fears were soon washed away when he laughed heartily. "I see RJ gave ya one of the apples," She nodded. "Did ya like it?"

"I loved it!" She exclaimed.

"Great! How would you feel about workin' on my farm little miss?" Her eyes widened at his request. Then she considered all her friends; yes they'd all gone off to explore but they were going to be picked up by the Doctor in a few days so she couldn't make any long term agreements. But what the hay, she _did_ have a few days after all.

"Well I'll only be in town for a couple days but I'd love to!" Rj's father clapped her on the back.

"That's just fine Apple Jack! Well I'll let RJ show you around, you two kids have fun." He shouted happily as he picked up the wheel barrow of apples and continued on his way.

"Shall we continue the tour?" She grinned and nodded vigorously following him down the path.

. . .

It had been a very long day of exploring the farm and hanging out with RJ. They both learned a lot about each other throughout the course of the day. Apple Jack told him all about her great friends and family, she told him about Sweet Apple Acres, the townsfolk in "Smallville" she had named it, and all the great things to see and experience there. She even demonstrated her special apple bucking technique; RJ was amazed to say the least.

She learned that RJ had lived on the farm his whole life and he had never gone to school. His father had taught him some basics reading and writing skills but that was about it. He thought manual labor was more important for a growing boy on a farm to learn. His mother had been schizophrenic since birth but she could also be a very sweet woman. When they'd made it back to the main house RJ brought her to a spare room where she could stay. He wished her a goodnight and left her to settle in. She closed the door and flopped down on the small bed, smiling to herself. She could definitely get used to this.

_**HOLY CRAP! THIS TOOK FOREVER! And I feel like I could've done better but meh oh well I hope everyone enjoyed this especially BlackShock95 Next Chapter will either be Fluttershy or Rarity, your choice readers Love you all!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


	6. Fluttershy

_**And here is my Fluttershy chapter! Hope everyone is enjoying so far and will continue putting up with my spotty updates O.o Also because there is a little song refrence in here it reminded me to actually put a disclaimer in here**_

_**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I also do not own the movie Tangled or any of its music.**_

_**Anywhoo on with the story!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

"Oh my, what a lovely forest," Fluttershy said in admiration. She walked in the shade of the beautiful foliage while gazing at the scenery around her; tall strong trees that housed nests of birds and hives of honey bees stood proudly around her. Small squirrels scampered around hunting for a meal while little rabbits ran after each other playfully. The pink haired girl marveled at the fact that so many different types of plants and animals could thrive in just one place. "The human world really is amazing." She sat down on the plush grass by a trickling stream and began singing a light hearted tinkling tune. Soon several songs birds perched themselves on her shoulders, legs, and all around her, their melodic voices combining with hers.

"That's quite a beautiful voice you have there." Fluttershy squeaked in terror sending the birds back into the canopy of leaves. She turned to find a boy about her age looking down at her with gentle blue eyes behind a few bits of unruly blonde hair.

"Oh um thank you." She said as he sat down beside her.

"So what are you doing here in the forest?"

"Well I was just exploring, I've never really been here before. What about you?"

"The forest is my favorite place to be actually," He said as he patted the head of a little bunny that was sniffing his shoe. "If my parents let me I would live here." Fluttershy giggled at this. "Are you from around here?" She shook her head.

"I'm from…well….it's a, a very small town." Fluttershy had always been a terrible liar but she had to think of something.

"Do you have a forest like this where you live?"

"Well we have a forest but it's nowhere near as amazing as this!" She said as she gazed at the forest in wonder.

"What is your name Miss?"

"F-Fluttershy." He smiled broadly at her, showing his straight white teeth.

"Like a butterfly," He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously. Had he seen her wings? Was he going to do bad things to her like Doctor Whooves had said?

"Your name sounds like butterfly," He explained. "And you remind me of one; gentle, fragile, and very beautiful." Fluttershy blushed at his comment.

"You're very forward."

"I was just raised to tell the truth." He said simply as he flashed her another one of those smiles. For some reason it was making her heart beat faster.

"So what's your name?" She asked quickly, trying to make her heart stop jumping around in her chest.

"Simon,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Simon." Fluttershy didn't know why her new body was acting so oddly, she'd never felt like this before. It was like she had butterflies swarming around in her stomach but at the same time she felt like she was floating in freshly made clouds.

"Fluttershy I hope this isn't too much to ask but I was hoping if I could hear you sing again."

"I… I guess so." He instantly brightened at her response. After a little pause Fluttershy began singing.

"_All those days watching from a window, all those years, outside looking in. All that time, never even knowing just how blind I'd been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's oh so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be." _

At this point a group of birds had fluttered back down and began to whistle the tune of the song while she sang.

"_And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you."_

Enthusiastic clapping filled the air as Fluttershy finished her song.

"Do birds always come when you sing?" He laughed as he held out one fingers, letting a dark red cardinal perch on it.

"Actually yes," She laughed back. They laid there in the grass for awhile just talking about anything that came to mind; friends, family, animals. After they ran out of things to talk about they noticed the sky was dark, only the full moon and twinkling stars illuminated the world.

"It's late; would you like me to escort you to where you are staying?"

"Actually I don't have anywhere to stay right now."

"Then I insist you come to my house, you can stay as long as you need to." He stood up and offered her a hand which she took.

"Are you sure that would be okay? I don't want to barge in or anything."

"You wouldn't be intruding at all, its fine Fluttershy."

"Then I'd love to, thank you Simon."

"It's my pleasure."

(Le time skiipppp!)

Simon had a very modest wooden house with a little garden and a pond out front. He led her up the front steps and through the blue door. Suddenly a small, rambunctious dog appeared out nowhere and leaped up to try and lick Simon's face.

"This, is Rory," Simon said as he scooped up the little beagle in his arms and brought him over to Fluttershy. Rory sniffed her face curiously for a minute or two then gave her a friendly lick. She rubbed the dog's head before Simon set him down and they walked into a kitchen.

"Hey mom is it okay if I let someone stay over for a day or two?" There was a fair skinned woman with blonde hair preparing pasta on the stove who must have been Simon's mom, she turned to the pair and smiled.

"Who is this?" Her face showed the same kindness her son's did.

"This is Fluttershy; she was in the forest when I met her."

"It's nice to meet you Fluttershy, of course you can stay over."

"Thank you so much ma'am!"

"Oh you're quite welcome dear, and you two are just in time for dinner. I hope you like pasta darling." She bustled back to the stove and took the boiling noodles and sauce off the burners and turned off the stove.

After dinner ended Fluttershy helped clean up the table then Simon led her up to his bedroom. When they reached the door she stopped.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? This is your house after all." She said shyly.

"And you're my guest so it's fine with me, I can sleep on the couch for a few days it's no big deal." (Authors Note: Lol did you think something pervy was gonna happen? ;D heck no not now!)

"Thank you so much Simon, for everything."

"It's my pleasure Fluttershy, goodnight." He kissed her cheek softly and walked down the hallway to the stairs. "Sweet dreams," He called back. Fluttershy walked into his room and flopped onto the bed; feeling dizzy. Her cheeks burned bright red and her skin tingled where he'd kissed her. As she snuggled under the covers and began to drift off to sleep she still couldn't figure out what this strange feeling was.

_**Well this update was surprisingly quick! Lol I always though Fluttershy would be just a tad clueless when it came to love Hope you all enjoyed and I have finalized the order of the following chapters so you know what to expect! Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Derpy, FINALE TIME! And I am planning a sequel ^_^ That's right you can't get rid of me that easily ;) Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and please come back again soon! **_

_**~Em-chan!**_


	7. Rarity

"Goodness that was such a long trek!" Rarity exclaimed as the café waiter placed her order in front of her. "Oh thank you sir." He bowed and took his leave. When she had begun her journey from the time machine she was appalled at the conditions around her and couldn't stand to hang around in such squalor. While Rarity wasn't an athlete, she could run when she wanted. And she didn't stop until she made it to a charming little town with cafes and boutiques lining the cobblestone streets. Rarity sipped her frothy beverage contentedly as she relaxed but an extremely distressed voice made her sit bolt upright.

"This is awful, simply dreadful! How will the show be able to go on without our star model?" Rarity practically did a three-sixty in her chair to find a very suave looking man a few tables away talking into his cell phone. He wore a sleek blue vest with a grey tie, fancy dress shirt and slacks, and had wavy black hair that seemed to bounce with mirth when he spoke. He let out a heavy sigh as his face dropped. "What do you mean she's visiting her sick grandmother, this is the big break she's been waiting for, she can't just back out on me now!" There was a pause then he sighed heavily. "Yes, yes I understand. Give her my best, alright, goodbye darling." The call ended and he dropped his phone to the table. "This is an utter disaster! The show is ruined, _I'm_ ruined! My career in the fashion industry will go down the drain if this show doesn't happen!" This was perfect! Rarity almost squealed in delight but she had to keep a cool composure. She checked her hair in the window, smoothed out her dress and made her way over to the man wallowing in his chamomile tea and despair.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but over hear that you're missing a model." The man looked up from his cup, expecting some teenage wanna-be with no sense of fashion or any experience. He was about to dismiss her but stopped in his tracks when he got a good look at her. She looked mature, sophisticated, and not too bad on the eyes either. And above all else she looked simply, _fabulous_. "And I was wondering if I could fill in?" The man jumped up at her offer.

"Oh yes, that would be splendid! Thank you so much Miss,"

"Rarity," She responded gleefully. The taller man could not help but let out a grin of his own.

"I am James Blackwell, now if you'll come with me Miss Rarity, we have a fashion show to prepare for." Rarity could barely contain her excitement as she bounded after the man.

. . .

"Miss Rarity I cannot express my gratitude for your help, it means so much to me." James smiled widely as they boarded the thing he called a 'plane', whatever that was.

"Oh it's my pleasure Mr. Blackwell,"

"Please, call me James, Miss Rarity." He let loose a dazzling smile that seemed to light up the entire cabin. A light pink stained Rarity's cheeks.

"Only if you just call me Rarity," She joked, making James chuckle. Suddenly the whole room started vibrating, making Rarity cling to her chair in terror. James looked at her curiously.

"Rarity, its fine we are just taking off." He reassured.

"I'm so sorry, I've ridden in a plane before so I'm not quite used to the experienc-AH!" A light shudder went throughout the plane as it ascended from the runaway frightening the purple haired girl once more. Suddenly something warm and soft was wrapping around her trembling hand and squeezing it lightly. She looked up to see James, smiling warmly and hand holding hers. She felt oddly at ease now, as if nothing bad could possibly happen. It went on like that for the rest of the ride; hand holding, laughing, and talking about everything and anything that came to mind. At the beginning of their flight there had been a light pitter patter of rain against the glass windows but by this point it had morphed into a full out downpour complete with crashing thunder and lightning. Rarity was trembling in her chair and with every sound of thunder she would flinch and sink deeper into her plush seat.

"Rarity, are you quite alright dear?" James asked, his face etched with concern. She pulled on her warmest smile and tried to look as though she wasn't about to jump out of the plane.

"Oh I'm fine, just not quite fond of this weather." His look changed to one of relief and his grip on her hand softened.

"I have to say this isn't to my liking either, we should've landed over an hour ago. I think I will go speak with the captain." He began to get up but then turned to Rarity. "You'll be fine while I'm gone?"

"Oh don't you worry about me darling, I can handle myself." James nodded and walked through the cabin and entered the captain's quarters. Once the door clicked closed Rarity allowed herself to curl up into a ball and let the utter terror roll off her in waves, shaking her entire frame as streak of lightning zipped across the sky. "Honestly who is in charge of this dreadful weather here?" She whispered to herself as she tried not to focus on the increasing pounding of rain outside. She desperately hoped James would return soon, his presence seemed to soothe her in a way that was usually only done so by fancy café beverages or the confines a fluffy robe. Her hand that had held his for most of the trip felt stone cold compared to the warmth she felt holding his. While Rarity was in the middle of the emotional storm James strolled in with a look so dark and depressing it could rival the storm stuck on his face. "James what's wrong?"

"It seems the storm has become too severe and we will be forced to land, which means we will not be able to make the show."

"Well what if we went by train, or car?" She began throwing out suggestions. As a fashion designer she knew just how important a show was and she couldn't let his be screwed up by some bad weather.

"With how far we are from the theater it would take nearly a day to travel by car, maybe more. It pointless, were basically stranded here until the storm subsides." He sunk down into his chair to stew in his misfortune, what else could he do in this situation? Rarity frowned at the man before her; wallowing was no way to solve your problems and if they were going to be stuck here for god knows how long she was going to make the best of their situation. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, looking sternly down at the emotional mess of a man before her.

"Now just because we cannot make it in time for the show does not mean we are going to sit around and mope like there is nothing left in the world."

"But there isn't!" He cried overdramatically. "That was my big chance to have my name known by couture lines throughout the country, the world even, and now everything is ruined!" Rarity's expression softened a bit. She knew exactly what it was like to have your dreams just within your grasp, then to disappear like thin air, just like with the whole Fluttershy Photo Finish fiasco. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"James! Do you happen to have some of your designs on the plane here with you?" His head lifted from his hands for a moment.

"Yes of course, but why?"

"You see when my friends and I were going to do an outdoor show to show off some of my spring designs there was dreadful weather and we were forced to cancel. Naturally I was devastated with the turn of events but that didn't stop my show! We went straight back to my boutique and we had our own little fashion show, just us, and it was absolutely perfect. Why don't we do the same thing ourselves? I guarantee it'll cheer you right up." His eyes brightened at the idea and he leapt to his feet.

"That's a brilliant idea! Come with me Rarity I'll show you where everything is." And as the captain announced over the intercom that they were beginning their descent Rarity was raced through a door into another part of the plane.

**. . .**

"Alright darling time to shine," James called from the other side of the curtain and suddenly music started up. Rarity straightened her back and put on her confident face, strutting down the red carpet of the plane cabin. James couldn't help but gasp at the display. He let her choose whatever designs and accessories she wanted with only the parting words 'Surprise me'. And boy was he surprised; Rarity had picked out a sparkling one shoulder sparkling magenta dress that spilt at the waist to show off one her pale legs and the dazzling heels she had carefully chosen. James thought that color would only clash terribly with her hair but she pulled it off beautifully. Her purple locks had been swept up and pinned so a few violet curls fell gracefully around her shoulders and in her ears were simple but elegant diamonds. James was spellbound. She walked down that improvised runway as if it was the real thing and she owned it. Once she reached the end she did a little twirl to face him and she smiled wide.

"Well, how was I?"

"Amazing, Spectacular, Darling that doesn't even begin to cover it!" He swept her up into a big hug that she returned almost immediately. Rarity was so grateful he wasn't upset anymore; it pained her to see him like that. "How about we go try on some more designs?" He asked giddily. Rarity only giggled and grabbed his hand, and the pair set off for the wardrobe room once more.

**. . .**

"How about this one?" James held up a sea blue dress that was formfitting until the fabric flowed out and around the calf area.

"I like it but," Rarity gently took the dress from the man's hands and slipped the shoulder straps into the dress so they were hidden from view. She held up the edited version for his approval. "What about this?" That giddy child-like grin was lighting up James' face once more.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that before, simply marvelous work."

"Oh it's no big deal it's just a minor adjustment." And they stayed like that for hours; sifting through designs, and editing them to their hearts content. The next morning when the storm had passed and the captain came looking for them he found James and Rarity curled up together on a pile of dresses, sleeping soundly. He simply smiled to himself and closed the door, he could ask about the take-off later.

_**Sweet freaking god I can't believe how late I am! I am so incredibly sorry! Ever since high school started things have been insanely hard and I decided to focus on my Soul Eater Madness story so now that that is finished I'm going to start the sequel soon but I will try to balance that with updating all my other stories and publishing a few new ones here and there. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is looking forward to seeing Pinkie Pie up next, the whole thing is planned out and I'll be writing that up as soon as the time permits. **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
